Struct
Struct spends 99% of his time on Suss coding in E2. In the other 1% of his time, he likes to: * Bring the server to a near crash through thorough testing of his outrageously noisy, flashy or laggy chips * Scold Cheesecake Llama for electing to use props for his creations instead of E2 holos * Spend time on 67k with Wortho27 * Give Dart Sultan a "dick" rating. * Indulge everyone in his self-aggrandizing diatribe by "liberating" them of their fundamental misunderstandings and unnatural perceptions of physics, and expressing his knowledge of springs by curiously interjecting "f = kx" into peoples conversations as if it is the cure for cancer. Memes Struct's vapid and pretentious drivel has been the source of many Memes due to how absurd his verbal promulgations have been in the past. Such examples include: * Fundamental Misunderstanding ''- Said when Struct does not agree with someone's opinion. * ''F = KX ''- Struct suggests that people use this arbitrary formula when they are experiencing problems with E2; specifically Applyforce. * ''Unnatural - ''Said when something Struct observes contradicts what he has learned in his eleventh grade spring physics class. * ''Menu Clutter - ''A standard unit of measurement (measured in half-seconds) to determine how much of a hassle it is to navigate the weapons tab of the spawn menu on Suss. * ''"It's been 6 months lmao" - ''Famously pretentious words Struct himself babbled to the owner upon noticing that Whiterabbit did not consider Struct's E2 extension to be paramount during his 6 month hiatus. * ''"I wonder" - ''Said moments before Struct opens the E2 editor. * ''"Neat" - ''Said upon observing an Expression 2 creation he has no choice but to show approval of * ''"Insecure" - ''Upon making the realization that there are a larger amount of string inputs than hash outputs which would inevitably result in two strings sharing the same hash, Struct was devastated as it seriously compromised what we can only assume to be a Expression 2 hosted database of usernames and passwords causing him to deliver an unnecessary public service announcement exclaiming that the hash function is "fucked, don't use it." * ''"Plaintext" - Poontech's Antagonist was on the receiving end of this absolutely savage roast, where Struct said "If you ran a website I bet you would store the passwords in plaintext lmao," effectively vaporizing the poor man whereupon he stood. * "Everything is fucked" - A harsh complaint made by Struct upon realizing Ganjasaurus X disabled one of E2's cores temporarily to fix an exploit. He then went on to ask us why he even bothers playing on Suss anymore. * "Did I miss something" - Used to dismiss roastage following backlash from one of his turgid outbursts. * "lmao" - Sarcastically added to the end of each of his sentences during said backlash to mitigate insinuations that he is experiencing distress or remorse for what he has said.' * "48x48x48 Unit Cube" - User Pumkin was pronounced guilty of unfathomable sacrilege against the holiness of mathematics by Struct after saying this. Because Struct lacks the ability to pick up on social nuances, the fact that Pumkin said "48x48x48 Unit Cube" rather than "48 Unit x 48 Unit x 48 Unit Cube" was grounds to have another colossal and pedantic outburst to further escalate his already pretentious conduction and indulge in another affectatious facade to appear smarter than him. Category:Users